Death Battle HTF
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: I'm writing a death battle between the three most dangerous characters from happy tree friends. Three will enter but only one will survive. Enjoy :)
1. Analysis

Death Battle HTF

 **All right everyone I've spent time deciding what would happen if the three most powerful Happy Tree Friends got into a death battle. This battle features Splendid, Flippy, and Buddhist Monkey. This will be a seriously fun battle to create because they've all appeared in Ka-Pow but have never met or interacted with each other.**

Splendid:

Okay starting with Splendid we have a squirrel with superpowers. Whenever he shows up some lives are in good hands but many others aren't. He is super clumsy with his powers but they rarely backfire on him. He's used his powers in all sorts of situations.

He does however have a couple of weaknesses. He is rather reckless with his power and can overdo it. As seen in Wrath of Con and Breaking Wind he is careless of his power. But at the same time they never get him killed.

His weapons include:

Heat vision- the ability to fire scorching heat beams out of his eyes.

Frost breath- the power to exhale snow and ice.

Incredible endurance- His form is unbreakable and nearly indestructible.

Speed- He is able to move extreme distance in a few seconds.

Flight- He can fly so fast that he could rotate the Earth the other way. (He's done this before)

Super strength: He can lift ultimately heavy objects.

If Splendid enters a battle he never goes down quickly. He puts bread over other people's lives and if pissed off he'll always makes his revenge painful.

While Splendid isn't doing any heroics he is busy making bread, knitting, or reading books. Basically he's a gifted squirrel who tries to be a normal person. He usually uses no power at home but all of it during his job. However, unlike many super heroes Splendid saves about one person for every ten he kills.

Splendid's weaknesses include Kryptonut. That's basically all because his only seen death was in Gems the Breaks. We also see he can be kind of an asshole after he kills the mole for basically wanting to pass a stop light. So Splendid does at times take advantage of his powers. Other than maybe Splendont he's never really started a rivalry or actual fight with anyone so this battle should be a new experience.

Flippy/Fliqpy:

Okay so now moving on to Flippy. Flippy is definitely the most popular in this battle. He is a war veteran who never shows mercy. Flippy suffers from PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) and ever since the war he was in he has moments where he flips out. (Like if a gun goes off or a plane hovers him)

Flippy alone is actually one of friendliest characters on the show. He enjoys playing childish games, reading books, and watching others perform. The only problem is his evil form, also known, as Fliqpy is the reason that few to none survive his episodes. I think what I like about Flippy is that the show has a lot of gore in it and he's one of the only characters who always kills on purpose. Some say the show is decent alone but epic with Flippy.

Flippy's primary weapons are knives but for many of his kills he doesn't use them. Another interesting thing about Flippy is the fact that almost every kill he makes is unique. In Remains to be Seen he runs over most of the HTF and is willing to sacrifice himself just to kill the rest. In Without a Hitch he didn't flip out at all and he still got killed.

It's safe to say that Fliqpy is always ready for a fight and will never show any mercy to any of his victims. His presence in Ka-Pow reveals the cause of his PTSD because his friends were killed in the war and he was left to fight an army of tigers. And on that day Fliqpy was born.

Flippy's main weakness is Fliqpy alone while Fliqpy's main weakness is something beautiful because that puts him back in his original form. One person that both have particularly struggled on is Lumpy. Lumpy dies in Keepin' it Real and A Vicious Cycle. Other than that though Lumpy is responsible or partly responsible for Flippy's deaths in; Without a Hitch, By the Seat of your Pants, and Remains to be Seen. He's killed Fliqpy more than once and is the only character to do so. Upon meeting the other two for this battle will make Flippy a fun character to use.

Buddhist Monkey:

Okay this is the final duelist of the battle and the only one who's never died. Buddhist Monkey also has the least amount of appearances as he only appears in Ka-Pow. He's not a main character to Happy Tree Friends and he's never met face to face with any of them. But that doesn't stop him from being the third of the deadliest brawlers.

Buddhist Monkey is the least known character of the three to the fans but he seems to be tied with Splendid for most famous in the actual universe of Happy Tree Friends. He has been seen in movies in a theater in both Blind Date and Keepin' it Reel so the characters themselves may know who he is.

Buddhist monkey's weapons include many forms of martial arts. Alone he has incredible balance and amazing reflexes. He always anticipates an attack before his enemies can succeed in doing it. He has a very functional healing factor that allows him to take blows but recover from them in a matter of seconds. He also uses some mystical powers as well.

Mystical moves:

Enter the Garden: He killed a victim by summoning a ball that symbolized his rage and it slit the ground and one guy in half. He also cried on a dead flower and it resurrected and re bloomed.

Books of Fury: He slams a book shut which causes a loud shockwave to break every window in the room and raptures a ninja. He also sends a wave of psychic power causing a book to come out of its shelf and broke the ninja's neck.

Three Courses of Death: While fighting Char Sui and the giant crab he starts a fire in his palms and touches the water, which turns it into lava, and the villains explode.

So overall Buddhist Monkey is the most balanced fighter with the unexpected moves. He is very loyal to his sensei and drinks tea by his grave whenever he pays his respect.

His only visible weakness is anger. He can get set off pretty fast much like Flippy. But he lets none of his victims out of his sight and never gives in. He is the final member to this death battle and I can say it will be a real blast with a monkey fighting.

 **So now that we've covered the fighters the battle will begin… Soon. I haven't gotten it done yet but it's coming soon. This is my first death battle and I'm dividing it into two parts. The battle itself should be done soon. For now feel free to comment on who you think will win this death battle. That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the analysis.**


	2. Begin the Fight!

Battle Begin

Splendid flies around the sky when he sees a fire. He flies down to investigate. As soon as he lands the air behind him blows the fire out. "Halt criminal! And show yourself!" No one answers. Splendid walks in and sees many dead people and one green bear alive.

"Who are you?" The super squirrel asks. The bear walks up to him silently and looks him in the eye. "I am Fliqpy! And killing is my gain!" The bear shouts, spitting on him. Splendid wipes the spit off his eyes. "I'm not one to accept violence. So prepare yourself!" Splendid grabs Fliqpy, flies out and the building explodes.

"Are you ready now squirrel boy?" Fliqpy threatens. "You better say your prayers." Splendid snaps his knuckles.

 **FIGHT**

Fliqpy starts shooting at Splendid's face. However Splendid was able to dodge them. Eventually Fliqpy runs out of ammo. "Oh damn it!" He yells in frustration. "Say goodbye." Says Splendid as he fires his laser vision. Fliqpy quickly pulls out a knife and the metal deflects the beams.

Meanwhile in the woods a small monkey was meditating in a tree. "Om." He repeats to himself. "Huh?" The laser beams hit the branch he was in and he falls to the ground. "Ah!" He lands on his head. "Ow! Who was that?" The monkey shouted before realizing the beam came from somewhere outside the forest. "This can't be good." He frowns and runs out.

"Ha! You're lasers are completely powerless!" Fliqpy yells. "I have many more powers than this. AIE!" Splendid screams at extremely high sound. "AH!" Fliqpy covered his ears. "Ow!" Splendid was suddenly kicked in the back of the head.

"Quiet down!" The monkey yelled. Splendid gets up and glares at him. "Who are you?" "I'm Buddhist Monkey! And I'm trying to MEDITATE!" He yells. Fliqpy rolls his eyes. "Look dude you're being rude interrupting us right now." He said. "Yeah." Splendid agrees as he picks him up. "How about you go back to your spot in the woods and let us finish?" He flies him back to the tree. But when he flies back the Monkey appears right in front and punches him in the eyes. "Ouch!" The squirrel aided his eye.

"I'm not one to fight but I have had some exceptions!" Fliqpy throws a rock at his head. "Ah!" Buddhist Monkey yelps in pain. "This is a fight for real men. Not Asians who think sitting in solitude is what life is for." Fliqpy is then slapped by Buddhist Monkey and falls over. "Don't you dare mock me!" He shouts.

"You've got a lot of nerve kid." Splendid says. "Take this!" He shoots his heat vision. Buddhist Monkey teleports before the beam hits him and Fliqpy is hit. "Ah!" He pulls out his knife and deflects the beam, which hits Cro-Marmot and thaws him from his ice block.

"Hm?" He looks around noticing his block is melted. "F*ck you guys." And then he walks away. Splendid however is distracted and doesn't see as Fliqpy pulls out another gun and shoots him in the face. "OUCH!" Splendid's skull manages to withstand the impact of the bullet but he is launched at a tree and it falls over on impact. "Ouch."

"AIYA!" Buddhist Monkey punches Fliqpy and his face starts bleeding. "Ah!" Buddhist Monkey attempts another swing. Fliqpy ducks and shoots him in the heart. "AH!" Buddhist Monkey hits a tree and breaths heavily. "Oh." He gets into lotus position, touches his heart, removes the bullet and tries to regain his breath. "Ha, ha, ha!" Fliqpy laughs in an agonizing tone.

"Goodbye sucker!" Fliqpy holds his pistol up again and aims at his face. Buddhist Monkey gasps and preys he won't shoot. However before anything can happen Splendid grabs Fliqpy and hurls him into the air. "Huh?" Buddhist Monkey stares at the two sparring in the sky.

Fliqpy shoots at him but Splendid punches the bullet and it deflects into Fliqpy's knee. "Ah!" He shrieked in agony as Splendid catches him and then punches him and some teeth fall out. "Oh." Fliqpy said weakly. "Stop." He commanded. "Justice will be served!" Splendid seismic throws him at the ground at full force and delays an Ariel attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Fliqpy hits the ground. Buddhist Monkey gets up after healing from his wound. "Oh." Fliqpy got up but in Buddhist Monkey's eyes his aura had shifted. "What happened?" He questioned. "Wait. Fliqpy?" Buddhist Monkey was confused. "It's Flippy actually. I'm really sorry for-" CRASH!

K.O!

Buddhist Monkey closes his eyes for a few seconds until the impact wears off. "Huh?" He watches in horror. "Justice is served asshole!" Splendid gets up and spits in Flippy's face. "What the hell was that for?" Buddhist Monkey nearly screamed. "I killed him." Splendid gave an egotistical grin.

Buddhist Monkey made a fist. "You Bastard! You just murdered an innocent person!" Splendid glares at him. "He was trying to kill us." "No Fliqpy tried to kill us. YOU KILLED FLIPPY YOU ASSHOLE!" Buddhist Monkey screamed before Splendid punches his cheek. "OW!" He hits a tree and his jaw bleeds.

Splendid flew at Monkey with impeccable speed. "ARG!" Buddhist monkey summons a ball of his aura and it creates a fissure that he dove in. "Where did he go?" Splendid mumbled. Buddhist Monkey screeches from the fissure. "There you are!" Splendid flies into the hole.

In the hole Splendid lost his preferable vision. "Alright kid. Show yourself!" He demanded as a green light pulse forms. "There you are! Ugh!" Splendid holds his gut. "What the hell?" Buddhist monkey was holding a kryptonut. "I was just making an item that you can't fight against." Splendid tried not to throw up as he shot his beam at the gem and it disintegrates.

"Oh no." Buddhist Monkey quickly inhales the shattered nut and swallows it. Splendid grabbed him and brought him out of the hole and started to hover the planet really fast. "Whoa!" Buddhist Monkey was getting dizzy. "Let's see how you fight when you're sick!" Splendid spins faster and throws him directly and the ground.

"Oh." Buddhist Monkey was both sick and hurt. But then he realized the Earth was being reversed. "Not okay!" He injects his tail into the ground and takes control of the planet's axis. Meanwhile Splendid is continuing to tried rotating the Earth before realizing it stopped. "What is this?" The squirrel questioned. "I'm not done yet!" He yells and keeps spinning.

"Oh no you don't!" Buddhist Monkey yells as he converts his energy at an asteroid. "I've got you now!" He says as the asteroid hovers the other way and Splendid rams face-first into the comet. "Ouch!" The Squirrel fell to the ground on Earth. The impact of his fall made a crater form.

"Ah." Splendid says weakly. "Have you had enough yet?" Buddhist Monkey taunted. Splendid growls slightly, infuriated by this he gets up and uppercuts Buddhist. "Ugh." He coughs at the punch and the broken bits of kryptonut are spat onto Splendid's face.

"Huh? OW!" His forehead starts to melt. "Ah!" He rubs his forehead and his hands felt like acid. "Ouch!" He yelped in pain. Buddhist Monkey rubbed his hands together really fast until a fire starts on them. Then he touches Splendid where the kryptonut was and causes a huge explosion. BOOM!

Buddhist Monkey gets up after the impact. "Wow!" He thought as he sees Splendid's skin scattered all over the ground. "Mm?" He shrugs and pees on his face.

K.O!

Okay so this was a very interesting fight. They are all very strong and very competitive but only one person could win.

Fliqpy for starters is perhaps the most intelligent of the fighters. His weapons are by far the most painful. However he took the competition too seriously and made himself the main threat with his pistol. Unfortunately it takes more than a gun to kill Splendid. So Fliqpy didn't really have the right equipment to win.

Splendid on the other hand is probably the strongest fighter here. His flight and irreducible armor granted him almost perfect power with no weakness. Sadly for him however, Buddhist Monkey is able to take all of Splendid's damage and deal even more.

Buddhist Monkey is not the strongest or smartest brawler. But he has more skill than Fliqpy and Splendid combined. He showed unbelievable ability when healing from Fliqpy's bullet and reversing Splendid's powers. Buddhist Monkey is able to turn an ordinary pond into a lava pool and he applied this power during the fight.

With that said Buddhist Monkey is the Winner as there isn't any type of punishment that can kill him alone.

 **That wraps up this death battle and I hope you're satisfied. This story is not meant to offend or annoy Flippy and/or Splendid fans so I'm sorry if you're upset at the end. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
